


Surprise!

by Jace_Dean_Doctor_Jem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Dean_Doctor_Jem/pseuds/Jace_Dean_Doctor_Jem





	Surprise!

Cas knew he could do it and sometimes he really wanted to; but he knew Dean would(probably) kill him if he did. Angles could give and take life, disease and some.... Other more fun things.

To Cas giving Dean a surprise orgasm woe be the best practical joke ever and watching his face would just be priceless. But Cas knew he shouldn't Dean would kill him or sam would. 

1 week later

"Come on Cas!" Dean complained, "It's been three days and we haven't even kissed! I'm fucking loosing it!" Dean looked so helpless it made Cas chuckle to himself. But lucky for Dean Cas had the best trick up his sleeve, he had been planing it for a week.   
He would take Dean to a nice restaurant and then back to the motel, which he had paid Sam to leave after they left and not come back 'till morning. Then he would put on some movie that he knows Dean will hate, then and only then, will he make his move. 

That night

After diner Dean looked even more distraught than ever and Cas knew this would be good.  
They both sat down at the ratty old motel couch and Cas put on 'The Princess Bride' and settled down. Dean grumbled almost furiously at what the hell this relationship had become when al of a sudden it all becomes to much for Dean and he lunges at Cas and presses him between his body and the couch. Cas knows it's time.   
Using his angel strength he flips Dean and smiles, kissing him. He pulls away and Dean is surprised Cas never acts like this. Still smiling, Dean writhing beneath him trying to get some sort of friction for his aching cock, Cas snaps and Dean is put in bliss. The orgasm hits him as hard as a freight train, and he doesn't realize what's happening until he comes down from the high of the orgasm.  
"That," Dean pants "was fucking amazing!" Cas is reeling watching Dean has made him realize just how much he missed kissing, touching, having Dean. He pounces on his lover, Dean's delayed reflexes do nothing to stop the angel from grinding against his leg all the while kissing Dean with all his might. When they come up for air, panting heavily, Dean kisses Cas's neck.   
"We really need to do this more often" Cas says in a dopey blissed out voice.   
"Definately." Dean says chuckling into Cas's neck. He flips Cas and starts pulling his shirt off, Cas is no help. Dean finally gets the damn thing off and manages to get Cas's belt undone and starts to kiss down his chest toward his pounding erection. Purposely avoiding the spot that so desperately needs friction he kisses Cas's thighs and up to the deep V of his hipbones, nibbling slightly along the crevasse. Cas moans deeply when he finally finds friction on Dean's chest.  
"Not yet." Dean says as if reading Cas's mind and he whines when Dean grabs him and starts to pump him, almost agonizingly slowly. He grins as Cas grabs his collar as Cas pulls him into a kiss. He groans into Dean's mouth as he comes. Deans let's go of Cas's mouth only to lick his stomach clean. Then they just lay there on top of one another.  
"That was fucking awesome." Cas says as he drifts off to sleep. Dean sighs and picks Cas up and carries him to the bed and plants a kiss on his forehead before going to take a shower since sam would be home soon. 

 

The End


End file.
